Fear No Evil
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A fight to protect the people of Kentucky,  runs Daniel straight into his past.  A follow up to Valley of the Shadow
1. Prologue

**Of course, I own none of these characters, but do love writing about them. I am new to fan fiction. I appreciate any reviews. I wrote this as a continuation of my previous story Valley of Shadow, but also rely a bit on griffonnage's The Memory of James - -which is excellent and if you haven't read it you should. Anyone who reads about the killing of James Boone can't help but be haunted by it. I realize I'm sort of playing with history and actual events, but this isn't a history course. It is just my imagination. I can't comprehend how strong people had to be to survive in this time period.**

**Prologue**

Stepping out onto his porch in the early March dawn, Daniel Boone shouldered his pack and clutched the cool heft of Tick-licker. He stood on the top step, hesitating. He'd done a survey yesterday, and knew all was in order. He'd mended the south fence, the wood and kindling were piled high. There was enough game and salted pork to last for months. His house was well-supplied. Yet, still he hesitated. The task before him was one he dreaded, but that wasn't what held him back. He had a wandering soul and feet that itched to travel; the trouble was his heart was deeply rooted.

She stepped out the door. Although fully dressed and ready to greet the day, her copper-colored hair fell loose at her shoulders - the only hint that it was early. Setting aside his gun, and supplies, she walked into his open arms.

"Say it." She said.

"Say, what?" He teased her.

"Daniel, say it!" She said fiercely.

He kissed her and then, looking into her eyes he said, " I promise I'll be back." She relaxed in his arms, satisfied.

"You've never broken a promise to me yet."

"I don't aim to neither." He said. "I best head out. Mingo'll be waiting for me." She did not release her grip on him, but rather held onto him tighter.

"You don't have to do this." She said. "Not for me, anyways. It won't change anything." He smiled down at her. They'd been over this before.

"I know that. But there's something in me that has to pursue it. They hurt you and I can't let that go." She looked up at him. "But it's more than that and you know it. Twenty-three people are dead. Someone has to put an end to it."

"And it has to be you ." she said resigned. "I can understand your need to set things right. It's the kind of man you are, but it won't undo the hurt or bring Susannah back." She paused thoughtful. "Of course, if I were a man I'd be going with you." She smiled shyly at him.

He opened his eyes wide in surprise and pulling her in closer he said, "I'm kind of glad you're a woman." Kissing her again he said, "I don't know how long I'll be gone. Try not to worry. I'll send word when I can."

"I'll be here waiting, no matter how long." She said. He didn't move even then. He just stood with her in his arms, looking into her eyes. Finally, he leaned in and after kissing her deeply, he gathered his rifle, pack and bandoleer. He stepped off their porch, striding forward without looking back.


	2. Chapter 1

Two months later, Daniel waited beside a wagon in the late afternoon sun. The wagon master had called yet another halt. He found not being in charge of the wagon train an interesting experience.

"Another, suspicious sound?" Mingo asked walking up beside him with a smile.

Daniel chuckled. "Well, we've traveled almost three hours, maybe he just wanted to rest a bit."

Their plan to put an end to the attacks was simple. They would hire themselves out as wagon scouts, and look out for an attack. There had been four since last July when Rebecca's sister and her family had been killed. It was just a matter of time. Daniel and Mingo had already traveled with two wagon trains before joining this one. Their first two trips had been uneventful, and somewhat dull. They enjoyed watching less experienced men lead groups through the Cumberland. Daniel introduced himself as Daniel Brown and few people recognized him. This particular wagon master seemed to have some idea of who he might be, but had kept quiet about it. From time to time, he would come to him saying, "I was thinking we ought to . . ." and wait for Daniel to agree or disagree. Whether he knew he was talking to Daniel Boone, or just someone he suspected of being familiar with the area, Daniel didn't know. He gave advice when asked and that was all.

"We'll camp here." The wagon master hollered. Walking over to Daniel and Mingo he said, "You fellas wanna scout ahead and see if you can bring back some game?" They nodded and headed out. Glancing around him, Daniel doubled-back to the wagon master.

"Mr. Branson, I was thinking that you might want to move these wagons up a mile or two. There's that grove of trees back a'ways right off that crik. If you move forward a mite, it puts you on higher ground so you can see down into it - that way you can spy someone coming this way." He turned and joined Mingo.

As they walked past the line of wagons, a man leaned out and yelled, "Need any help fellas?"

"That's alright Mr. Smith." Mingo replied.

"Aw, Mingo. You ought to let him tag along." Daniel said laughing.

"Have you seen him with a rifle?" Mingo replied.

"I was thinking it might be wise to do a little bit of training when we get a chance. These folks are a mite unprepared for any real trouble."

"Maybe the raids are over." Mingo said hopefully.

"We can hope." Daniel replied. Watching his blood-brother stride forward, it seemed to Mingo that wasn't what Daniel was hoping for at all. He still hadn't decided if Daniel's determination was driven by a need for revenge or a need for justice - either way, Mingo had no choice but to go with him. They would see this through to the end together. He owed him that much.


	3. Chapter 2

Late that night, Mingo stood at the fire, keeping watch. Daniel had held the first watch, and he had just taken over, when he heard sounds coming from the creek below them. He peered out into the darkness, listening.

"Daniel," He said nudging his tall friend. "Wake up." Daniel was on his feet almost instantly.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Maybe, listen." The two stood frozen, silent. They heard a distant huffing sound.

"A bear." Daniel said and Mingo nodded. They moved cautiously forward, heading towards the sound. As they drew closer they could see a large brown bear, lumbering towards them. It was headed in the direction of the wagon train.

Daniel raised his gun, the bear in his sights - when to the left of them they heard a shout!

"A bear! We're under attack!" Mr. Peterson stood next to his wagon and was immediately joined by Mr. Smith, Mr. McCleary and Mr. Branson.

"Hold up, now." Branson was saying, desperately trying to calm the panicked men.

Daniel turned towards Mingo who rolled his eyes and headed back towards the men saying, "Quiet down, now. We got 'em in our sights. Hush up!"

Daniel refocused his aim and pulled the trigger. The bear fell hitting the ground with a thud. Two more shots rang through the air.

"I got 'em! I got 'em!" Mr. Smith was jumping and hollering. Daniel turned to see Mingo pressed flat against the earth.

"You alright?" He asked running towards him.

"Check my turkey feathers!I think he shot the top right off of 'em" He stood and walked towards Mr. Smith. "You missed the bear, and only because I'm fast on my feet, you also missed me. Do NOT fire this weapon again unless someone tells you to. You cannot go firing your rifle into the dark like that! Look around you! You could've hit just about anyone standing next to you. Use some sense!"

Daniel joined the men and turning to Mr. Branson he said, "Perhaps we should take some time tomorrow for a bit of rifle training? We are headed into the most dangerous stage of the trip. It might be wise." Branson nodded. "I appreciate your input Mr. Brown. We'll plan on it." Turning toward the small band of people that had gathered he said, "Smith and McCleary you help with that bear, and the rest of you get back to bed."

Later sitting at the fire Daniel handed Mingo another cup of coffee. "I've been thinking on it, and you should keep that bear pelt - seems to me you earned it." Daniel said.

"I tell you Daniel, there isn't a man here I'd want to back me in a fight! None of them no what to do with a rifle! Rebecca's a better shot than any one of them."

"Rebecca's a better shot than _I_ am." Daniel said laughing. "Israel's a better shot than these men!"

"We could use a couple good riflemen - why don't you head home and bring 'em back to lend a hand." Mingo said.


	4. Chapter 3

They spent the next few days on training. Although Mingo's assessment of the men's abilities was not far off, they responded well to instruction. They discovered that Mr. McCleary was a fine shot and a level-headed man. Of the men gathered, Mingo felt that he could be counted upon to back them. Branson was an excellent shot, and the rest of the men quite passable. There was a bit of stir and controversy when Daniel demanded that all the women be trained to shoot too. Mrs. Smith claimed firing a gun most un-lady like.

"Well, M'am" Daniel responded, "I hate to disagree with you, but you are not moving to Philadelphia. When there's a panther climbing in your kitchen window ready to eat one of your youngins or a band of renegades surrounding your cabin - you won't be worrying about whether or not your firing a gun is lady like or not."

"Mr. Brown! There's no need to go around promoting hysteria." Mrs. Smith responded shocked.

"You folks all read of the attacks? Those are not just stories. Those are real folks just like you, heading out to find their own piece of promised land. I need everyone here - ready to defend these wagons when the time comes."

In the end, everyone was trained. Mr. McCleary even took the time to make sure all six of his daughters could fire a rifle - including his littlest girl, Josie - who was all of seven. The rifle knocked her flat every time she fired it.

Watching her, McCleary said, "Well, at least she can scare 'em off with the noise of it."

Daniel smiled, "I'd be terrified if I saw that tiny thing totin' a rifle."

"I just want to make sure my girls are ready for anything, Mr. Brown."

"A wise man." Daniel agreed. "You can call me Daniel."

"My name's Everett. You got any children yourself?"

"Three, and watching Josie reminds me of when my boy was her size. He'd get so mad when that rifle would knock him flat. He was determined he'd shoot as straight as me, and it grieved him no end that both his mother and his older sister were better shots."

"You think we are ready for anything comes our way?" Everett asked him.

"Well, we're more ready than we were three days ago." Daniel said. "Hopefully, we'll reach the settlement and never have to test it."

"I pray that comes true." Everett said.


	5. Chapter 4

Dark Arrow stood at the rise of the hill, peering into the valley below. He could see in the distance a fine line of slow moving wagons. They were headed towards him. They were moving on his land and through his forest. He was filled again with rage.

"It is time for us to go on the hunt." He said to the Cherokee beside him.

"Yes, it has been too long." He agreed smiling.

They headed down to the fire and the warriors who sat near it. "Another wagon train comes our way. Tomorrow we will head to the top of the pass and wait. In just a few days we will darken the ground with their blood and all of creation will know that this land will not be taken from us." Dark Arrow told them.

A cheer rose up. With a steady, haunting beat the battle song began The cries of the warriors lasted well into the night; their song reaching out to the stars overlooking the dark and bloody ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Josie McCleary walked alongside the wagon. Her older sisters teased her because her short legs forced her to keep moving at a near run to stay with their wagon. As the day dragged on, and she grew tired, she would often fall back and walk near the last wagon. It was hot and she was frustrated and tired of being the smallest person there. Mr. Brown rode up along side her.

"How you doing there, Miss Josie?" He asked her.

"Fine sir. Do you think we'll be at the settlement tomorrow?" She shaded her eyes with her hand craning her neck to see his face high above her.

"Well, we've a few days yet." He turned his horse to ride back to the front and then paused. Something about her weary face, reminded him of his niece Katie Grace. Katie was small like Josie, but firey like her too. She was the only survivor of the attack from July. They had done their best to give her a happy life in her new home, but she carried a sorrow with her that no six year old ever should.

"You want to ride for a spell?" He asked her.

"Yes!" He reached down and lifted her up and onto his horse. She held on, digging her fingers into his black mane.

"Make sure you ride past our wagon, Mr. Brown. Annabelle teases me something awful about being small, and she'll just die of jealousy when she sees me riding your horse. She says you are about the most handsome man she's ever seen!"

Daniel blushed. Surprised. "I don't imagine Annabelle's seen too many men in her lifetime." He said to her.

"Pa did keep us home." Josie responded innocently. He laughed, but made sure that all of Josie's sisters saw her riding proudly.

"I see you've got a new scout." Mingo said to him later as they stopped for a noon meal.

"I get tired just watching her little legs try and keep up." Daniel said.

Mingo laughed and said, "Its like watching an inchworm try to keep up with a deer."

Just then a shrill scream cut through the air. In the distance, they could hear a battle cry.

It had finally begun.


	7. Chapter 6

"Everyone take cover!" Branson yelled. The group scrambled, clutching their rifles.

"You children get under the wagons!" Daniel yelled. "Stay hid, no matter what!"

A piercing scream cut through the air. "My girls! Someone find my girls!" Mrs. McCleary screamed.

Daniel rushed to her, "Where did they go?" He asked her. She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her he asked again, "Where did they go?"

Mr. McCleary coming from beyond the circle of wagons, grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. "Elizabeth, where did they go?"

"Josie, Annabelle, and Charity wanted to get some wildflowers. I, I, didn't think there was any. . . You have to find them! Everett!" She collapsed to the ground sobbing wildly.

"Mingo!" Daniel said. Mingo nodded and the two turned in the direction she pointed. "Branson, stay alert! Get everyone under cover. Make sure the ladies are ready to reload!"

Branson nodded and Daniel turned to run towards the sound of screaming.

The girls were not hard to find. They were just about ¼ mile from the wagons in a field of wildflowers. Josie ran screaming towards Mingo and Daniel as soon as she saw them, running as fast her tiny legs could carry her. Annabelle was just behind her, but soon caught up to her, and grabbing her in her arms ran towards them clutching her baby sister. They reached Daniel in a matter of minutes. He reached out for them lifting them up into his strong arms. He set them down near a circle of rocks saying, "Stay down. Don't move."

In the distance, a group of Indians, some Cherokee, some Shawnee held the body of Charity. Daniel fired his rifle again and again. Three of the Indians fell to the ground. He could hear Mingo's rifle firing beside him. They continued their advance. The warriors seeing that they were in the open, retreated. The tallest of them, apparently the leader, paused before disappearing out of sight and yelled in English, "Dark Arrow is coming. Death is at hand." At the sound of his voice, Daniel froze, dropping Tick-licker to the ground. Mingo watching him yelled, "Daniel, keep firing! We can still catch them."

The tall man stood frozen. His face white. His eyes wide. He knew that voice. "It can't be him." He thought. "It can't be." A sense of doom, of despair settled over him. He was overwhelmed and swirling in a darkness that had haunted him for years.


	8. Chapter 7

They buried Charity beneath a tall oak tree. The sound of her mother's sobbing filled the camp. Josie stood beside Daniel as they lowered her sister into the grave, holding onto his large hand. Mingo watched Daniel, concerned. The tall man had not said a word since they'd brought back the body of drew the wagons in tight and waited.

Evening was closing in. Mr. Branson walked towards Daniel and Mingo. "I think its time you and I switch jobs, Mr. Boone." He said. "I don't know why you've been traveling with us or why you've pretended to be someone else. But I would feel much more comfortable if you were the wagon master and I your scout. We are in for a whole lot trouble, and there's no man I would rather have in charge."

Daniel sighed. "They'll come at dark. I imagine they'll expect us to stay put and hunker down just like we've done. Then when it gets dark they'll come in."

Mingo said, "It is a small band, maybe twenty or so. We killed four maybe five of them, but that leaves still at least fifteen maybe more."

"Should we try and keep moving then?" Branson asked.

"No, there's a narrow pass ahead. They have probably already surrounded it, in case we do." Daniel said.

"There's that cave, a half mile back." Mingo said. "We could take the women and children there. We'll leave the wagons here. We could climb to those hills just beyond the wagons and watch for them."

"You don't understand." Daniel said. "There watching us, even now."

Mingo frowned. "You don't know that. There's no one on those hills. Let's get the women and children to the cave, now while there's still time." Daniel said nothing. Mingo watched him shocked at his silence.

"Branson, take two men with you and get the women and children to the cave. Have them crawl along the grass. They need to move slowly and quietly. If you see anything, hear anything, double-back. Don't second guess, don't take any chances." Branson nodded and left.

"Your plan is to sit and wait for them to attack us?" Mingo asked surprised.

Daniel sighed, a look of dread on his face. "Mingo, what else can we do?"

"What is it Daniel? You know these men. Who are they?"

"The tall one who calls himself Dark Arrow," Daniel said looking at Mingo, "Used to be called Big Jim." He turned and walked away gathering up his shot bag and bandoleer. Mingo froze briefly shocked at his words. It had been with great struggle that Daniel had told Mingo the story of the death of his first born son. It was a horrible story of betrayal, and at the heart of it was an Indian named Big Jim.

Mingo caught up to him, "What are you doing? Are you planning on marching into their camp alone?"

"Let it be, Mingo. It's come down to this."

"Daniel, you are being foolish. Wait. We can fight this out, here, together."

"I should of known it was him. All these raids. He's no ordinary Indian, Mingo. I'll face him myself."

"No you won't. His warriors will shoot you down before you even get close. You listen to me, and do what I say. I have a plan for once - not you. You need to think of these people here. They need you. You know how badly."

"It doesn't matter, now."

"Think for God's sake! Think of Rebecca! You march off into the mouth of death and leave her and the children behind? What will become of her?" Mingo pleaded.

Daniel drew a deep breath in, suppressing a sob. "Mingo, I've got no plan. I can see no way out. All these people will die. You can get away. Run now. He hates the white men, but he might not go after you. Run. Run as fast as you can. If you make it back, tell Rebecca I'm sorry. Tell her I went down fighting. Tell her I ran off. I don't care. . . just don't ever tell her it was Big Jim, please. She can never know he killed her sister too."

In the distance, Mingo could see Branson leading the women and children to the cave. He was relieved to see this much of their plan was working.

"Look, the women and children are tucked away in that cave. We've got eleven men here. We've got maybe two more hours. Dark Arrow is coming here. If you believe everyone here is going to die either way, stay here. You can face him when he comes. But don't go off alone. Listen to reason for once. He's just a man. He's not a demon with supernatural powers. You and I have fought men like him before. We've had worse odds. You do as I tell you." Mingo was angry.

Daniel hung his head, his shoulders slumped. In a whisper he said, "He killed my boy. He sat at my table and ate the bread my sweet wife baked and then later made her child beg for death. Mingo, I am undone." Mingo reached out and put his hand on Daniel's shaking shoulder.

"Alright then, we'll face him together then. Charity McCleary will be the last victim of his depravity. You and I will set it right. You listen to me. Trust me, Daniel." Daniel nodded, wiping his face with his hand.

They turned and joined the ring of men who waited. Branson and the other men had returned by then. The eleven men formed a tight circle, waiting for instructions.

Mingo spoke. "These renegades have been raiding all along these trails. They've killed twenty-three, no twenty-four people this year alone. Daniel and I are familiar with them. This will be no small battle. They will not listen to reason. They will not show mercy and if you, your children or your wives are caught, death will not be swift."

"Are you trying to convince us to quit?" Mr. Smith said.

"No." Daniel said sternly. "He's trying to show you that you must steel yourself. Don't hesitate, don't question the rightness of it. Pull the trigger and shoot and keep shooting until they've all fallen. They will never agree to any terms of peace."

"I've got faith in you, Mr. Brown." Mr. McCleary said. "I've got five daughters and a wife to protect. If it weren't for your quick thinking, I'd only have three daughters. You saved Josie and Annabelle."

"His name is Boone, actually." Branson said. "And there's no better man to have at our side."

"Daniel Boone?" Smith asked, incredulous. "Well, shoot. Let's just shout his name out loud. From what I hear that's enough to send those savages running."

"I'm just a man, like any other. I don't know what dawn will bring. We may all be dead. We might not. Either way, the dawn will come." He sighed deeply and watching his face Mingo could tell that Daniel did not expect to see the coming dawn.

"And the ones who are coming are just men too, remember that." Mingo said, mostly to Daniel. "We can fight them. We know they are coming. Every raid they've made has been a surprise with only seconds of warning. Now, everyone get ready. Keep your powder close at hand and stay low."

"Wait," McCleary said. "First we pray." Standing together, in a tight circle, thirteen heads bowed pleading the Creator to see them through this dark night.


	9. Chapter 8

The silence was thundering. They waited. Seven of the men, including Daniel and Mingo hunkered down amidst the circle of wagons. Four more men crouched hidden in the rocks along the hills. The last two men, stood at the ready about ¼ mile from the cave where the women and children waited and prayed.

No one spoke. It seemed for a time that no one even breathed. The wind itself stopped. A small sliver of moon rose as the world descended into darkness.

They heard soft footsteps first, straining their eyes they could see shadows moving - not men really. It seemed more like a small army of translucent ghost coming towards them. For Daniel, it seemed that the gates of hell had been opened and the demons of his past marched straight for him. He'd been in many battles. He'd been in many fights. Mingo was right, they'd had many times when they were vastly outnumbered, but he'd never truly been afraid. He was generally confident in battle. At the right moment something always came to him and he was able to wrestle his way out. Now, he felt only emptiness and dread.

They had been instructed to wait until the attack was made - so that the enemy would be close at hand. It began with a clear and high shout shattering the silence. The sound of rifles split the air, and from his angle Mingo could see that the rifle training had paid off. The men were able to put the drop on many of the braves who came at them. In the darkness, it was difficult to count them, but it appeared their estimate had been accurate. Around twenty renegades struck at them.

Mr. Peterson, and Mr. Smith fired from the hill above taking as many renegades as possible. Still all in all, most of the men were not quick on the reload and so the renegades crept closer in with each moment. It was simply a matter of time until they broke the circle of wagons.

Daniel fought an endless stream of attackers. There was no thought, only instinct. Dodging firing, reloading and firing again. The first to enter the ring of wagons was a Shawnee followed by four Cherokees. Crashing the butt of his rifle into the jaw of the Shawnee, he immediately spun and fired at one of the Cherokee. Everett at his left shot the other two in quick succession.

They turned and scanned for more attackers, and at last Daniel saw him. Taller than the rest, with dark paint and grinning, he marched forward. He fired an arrow and watching it fly, Daniel saw it take down Mr. Tanner. Time itself seemed to slow as Daniel fumbled to reload.

He broke through the ring and with a broad sweep of his arm knocked Everett to the ground. Placing his foot on his neck he raised his rifle to shoot him in his right hip. Daniel swung his rifle wide, knocking Dark Arrow across the jaw. He fell over, but was quick to regain his balance landing on his haunches. He glared up at his attacker. His eyes widened with surprise and recognition. He began to laugh, "It is my friend. I've not seen you in many years. Have you come to visit me? Did you bring your family with you?" His voice was laced with darkness.

Daniel staggered back, fumbling for his rifle. "I've missed you, and your wife's good cooking. Perhaps we can share another meal?" He laughed. "Come with me now, my friend and I'll let these fine people go. My braves will obey my command."

Daniel hesitated. He glanced around, seeing Tanner lying on the ground. In the distance he could see Mingo engaged in combat with a pair of braves, and to his left Branson appeared pinned against a rock, struggling with a large Shawnee.

"You will call off your braves?" Daniel asked his voice weak.

Dark Arrow smiled, "Yes, they can all go."

Everett, nearby listening to this exchange called out, "No Mr. Boone! He lies. You said they would never accept any terms of peace. Don't go with him. They will still try to kill us. Pick up your rifle and fight him!"

Daniel dropped Tick-licker to the earth, his faithful rifle hitting the ground with a shuddering crack. Resigned to a fate that pulled him ever closer to the gates of hell he said, "I will go."

Mingo, at last freed from his struggle, ran towards Daniel calling out, "No! Stop! Daniel!" As he disappeared from view, following Dark Arrow, his shoulders slumped, head down, they could hear Dark Arrow's hollow laughter.


	10. Chapter 9

It was only after Dark Arrow had disappeared, taking Daniel with him, that the men realized there were few attackers left. They rose up as one in anger, and fought off the remaining renegades. Standing amidst the smoke of the rifles, in the darkest part of the night, they counted twenty-one dead warriors. Mr. Tanner had died, and Mr. Smith had taken a bullet in the arm, but it appeared only a surface wound. In all they had lost three good men, Tanner, Peterson, and Beck. Branson stood favoring his left leg, his right had been struck by an arrow, turning to Mingo he said, "Why did he go? Couldn't he see we were winning?"

Mingo sighed locked deep in grief. "That Shawnee, Dark Arrow, he killed Daniel's son, years ago. He tortured that boy. And Daniel has never recovered from it."

"We have to go after him." Everett said. "He has no braves. We can take him down."

"You tells us how, Mingo. We'll not leave him behind." Branson said.

Mingo stared in the direction that Dark Arrow and Daniel had walked. "He's taking him up to that narrow pass. There might be another group of braves waiting. We don't know. If there are, they'll see us coming. I'm going, no matter what. We are blood brothers, but think carefully before you choose to accompany me. You have wives and children."

"Our wives in children would all be dead now, or worse," Everett McCleary said, "If you and Mr. Boone had trained us and led us. I will go."

"We must hurry then." Mingo said. He glanced around and saw that in all six men intended to set Daniel free. "The rest of you, get to the cave and watch over the women and children. As soon as dawn hits, head out to the settlement. You should be there in two days."

Turning to the men beside him he said, "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 10

They were alone. Daniel was tied, his arms stretched out wide, each hand tied to a tree. He could feel the bones in his arms pull away from their sockets. Big Jim, he could think of no other name for him, stood before him. Daniel's face was battered and bruised and Big Jim stood before him, shaking his fist, ready to strike again, but this time instead, he reached for his knife.

"The mighty Daniel Boone. I've heard the stories of you. The great leader!" Leaning close to his face he said, "Does anyone know how you let your son die?"

Lifting his knife he plunged it into Daniels left leg and pulling it out quickly he laughed, and then plunged it in, again and again.

"How's your pretty little wife? Or did she leave you when she saw you couldn't protect her son? She still in your little settlement? Perhaps I will go there after I leave you." He walked over to where he had set his rifle down and picked it up.

"Don't you dare speak of her!" Daniel struggled against the ropes that held him desperate to wrench his arms free. As he did so, he heard his shoulder pop and an explosion of pain overwhelmed him.

Facing Daniel with his rifle in his hands, Big Jim laughed and said, "You fools! You think that you could walk into our forests and build homes on our land, and we sit idly by? Those weak fools that you've negotiated with don't understand that the only way to deal with a fool like you, is with violence and pain. I will do to you as I did to your boy." Raising the rifle and taking careful aim, he pointed it at Daniel's left hip. "First I will make it impossible for you to get away, and then I will make you plead for death - just as he did. In the end, you too will beg for your mother."

He lifted his rifle and closing one eye, he took careful aim and was struck on the side of the head by Mingo who had emerged from the tree line just in time to see Dark Arrow lift the rifle. The men all rushed in, and scrambling together they pinned Dark Arrow to the ground. He lashed out with his knife slashing and striking all in his path. Bright red blood, dripped from Everett's left arm, but still the men struggled. Eventually, they overpowered him, as Mingo lifted the butt of his rifle and crashed it against his skull - knocking him unconscious.

They all sat or knelt panting. Rising Mingo said, "Tie him up! Make sure it is secure."

He turned to Daniel. He still hung with his arms outstretched between the two trees, blood dripping from just above his left knee, his face a mass of dark bruises. He looked horrible, but worse was the look in his green eyes; broken, defeated. Swiftly Mingo cut him down and Daniel collapsed on the grass beneath. His long arms lay limp at his sides. He said nothing. Lifting him up into a sitting position, Mingo looked at his face. Choosing to say nothing, he instead ripped off Daniel's sleeve and used it to wrap his wound. "Daniel?" He said. "We stopped them. His renegades are dead. We may have killed them all. In any case, the few that are left have scrambled. No tribe will take them in."

Daniel's eyes starred at Mingo blankly. "Mingo, I . . ." he could say nothing more.

Everett walked over to the two of them. "He's tied up, Mingo. Tight as can be. We're going to head back to the women folk. You two can finish up this fight." He rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We'll stand behind whatever happens up here. You've no reason to fear us." Daniel looked up startled. "Mr. Boone, every man here is a father. You do as you see best." He turned to lead the others back down the hillside.

"Wait," Daniel said. "I," He hesitated as his voice failed him. "Thank you for all you've done. I'm sorry I left you down below." He looked around at all of them. "I will be grateful to see this dawn. I did not expect to." They nodded and headed out leaving Mingo, and Daniel alone with Dark Arrow.


	12. Chapter 11

Daniel rose slowly, unsteady. He staggered on his wounded leg. He leaned against a fallen tree starring at the unconscious form of Big Jim. Mingo came and stood beside him.

"I suppose I ought to take him to Salem." Daniel said. His voice flat.

Mingo turned to face him. "No. You won't. The time has come for you to follow the ways of the people of this land. Justice is simple here. He killed James and now he must die." Daniel looked up.

"I know you think that you must follow laws set down on paper. So what? You drag him across this land, so that he can sit in a room so that other men can decide that what he's done is wrong? So they can decide his behavior has earned him death? No, you know and I know the only outcome from his trial. He will be killed. He should be killed. He must be killed. James is dead. Susannah's dead. Charity is dead. There are nearly thirty souls crying out for his death."

"Mingo," Daniel said with rage, "You don't understand, I want to shoot him." The tall Cherokee who had fought with him in many battles, and who had been with him even now, in his darkest hours, nodded.

"I know that and I am _giving you permission_. You won't grant yourself this act of vengeance. I know you. You think if you do this thing you will have committed a wrong, so let me be your conscience, just this once. You must kill this Shawnee dog. He's tortured so many and caused such harm, not just to you and to Rebecca, but to so many others - to this valley. The war ends here. Tonight."

Dark Arrow began to stir. He fought against the ropes that bound him, struggling to break free. He looked up into the face of Daniel Boone. He did not smile. Mingo handed Tick-licker to Daniel and turned to walk down the hillside alone. "I'll wait for you down the trail." Mingo said.

Dark Arrow's eyes widened in shock and surprise. He spoke at last saying, "You won't shoot me. You ain't that kind of man. You'll take me to your foolish white man's court and I will escape and come after you and yours. You ain't the kind of man that shoots someone down."

Raising the rifle and taking careful aim, Daniel said, "Big Jim, you don't know what kind of man I am. Turns out, you and me were never friends."

The report of the rifle startled the birds in the trees and they took flight just as the light of dawn stretched her golden fingers across the endless sky.


	13. Chapter 12

Josie McCleary peered in at the sleeping form of Daniel Boone. The tall man had slept for hours and hours. They had reached their new home just they day before. Mr. Boone and his friend Mingo, had come along to see them safely there. They were fewer in number than when they had left, but they had arrived. They were the only wagon train to survive an attack from the renegades that year. She tip-toed closer to his sleeping form. He stirred and looked up. "Katie Grace?" He asked groggily. Opening his eyes he said, "Josie!" He sat up and she smiled.

"Mama said there's stew if you're awake. Are you hungry?" He nodded and rose slowly, favoring his bad leg.

"You can lean on my shoulder if you like," Josie said looking up with big brown eyes. He smiled at her and he allowed her to lead him to the table that had been spread under a huge oak.

"Mr. Boone!" Mr. Smith said as he passed by. "It's good to see you up!" Mrs. Smith joined him and smiled up at the tall man.

Everett McCleary came up to him, and taking him by the arm, he said, "Here you go, Mr. Boone. You sit right here at the head of the table. We're having a feast of thanks today. Everyone pitched in and there's piles of food."

They gathered around and Daniel looked to see Mingo standing between Mrs. Peterson, and Annabelle McCleary. Mr. Branson raised up his hand and all fell silent. "Lord," He began. "We are grateful this day to be here, alive together. We thank you for your hand of protection. We were lost in the valley of the shadow of death, but You are with us, and now we fear no evil. We thank you for these good, strong men you sent us in our hour of need and pray you guide them safely home." A loud "Amen" rose up from the crowd.

They left the next morning. The whole settlement turned out to send them on their way. As they turned to go, Everett and Elizabeth McCleary handed Daniel a small book. "It was Charity's." Mrs. Cleary said. "It's her Bible. We want you to have it. You are good men and you can have this good book to remind you of it."

"You send word if you have need of anything. We will come and stand beside you, as you stood beside us." Everett said. They walked out and away from the cheers and good-byes of the settlement.

They traveled in near-silence for days on end. It would take ten or twelve days to get back to Boonesborough. Daniel was anxious to return, but he did not know what he would say when he arrived. His leg pained him some, and his left arm hung at a strange angle since the battle. Mingo watched him cautiously.

As they entered the familiar wilderness near home, Daniel stopped, and turning to Mingo he said, "Promise me you won't say anything about this to Rebecca." He swallowed. "I can't have her know about him, about what I done."

"Daniel, I've got a list a mile long of things I've promised not tell Rebecca. You have no need to fear. I explained to McCleary and the others too. No one will speak of him - not who he was. It dies with him." Daniel nodded satisfied.

"You have been the truest friend a man can ask for." Daniel said.

"As have you." Mingo replied. He turned and said, "Now hurry up, I swear I can smell Rebecca's Irish stew." He glanced back at Daniel hoping to see a grin, but Daniel merely stared ahead.

It was late that afternoon that they neared the creek, a small blond-haired boy sat fishing. He crashed through the water leaving behind his fish, his pole and his hat as shouted out, "Pa!" He jumped into his father's open arms as they met in the middle of the creek.

"Oh, Pa! We've missed you! It's been forever! Ma will be so happy. She's so lonesome. Zach Morgan was telling everyone you were dead. Cincinatus told him he can't come into the tavern 'less he takes it back." Israel squeezed his father tight.

"Easy, Israel," Mingo told him. "Your father's shoulder is hurt."

"Oh, Pa, I'm sorry!"

Daniel kissed his son and said, "Don't you worry about it Israel, you know Mingo's always babying me. Let's go find your Ma!"

She was just outside the cabin, splitting firewood. He watched from a distance as she raised the axe and split a log. She was wearing her blue dress, and although her hair was pinned up, one curl had escaped and hung in down over her left eye.

"C'mon Israel," Mingo said. "Let's see if you can get a turkey for dinner." Taking him by the hand they walked out into the woods beyond the cabin.

Daniel smiled at Mingo catching his eye, and then called out striding forward, "Becky!"

She dropped the pile of wood she was carrying at the sound of his voice, and ran straight into his arms. "Oh thank, God! You're home! You're home!"

He kissed her then and looking at her tear-stained face, he turned his mind away from all the darkness that had engulfed it.

Seeing him looking at her, she said, "Oh, I wish I'd known you were coming home. I look just awful."

"Oh, Rebecca Boone," He said. "You are the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen." She laughed and he kissed her again. They turned towards the cabin.

As he stepped forward, she said, "You're hurt! Daniel, let me see." She stepped back and stared hard at him, "Your arm too! What happened?"

"We put an end to it." He looked down into her blue eyes. "Don't fret, sweetheart, I'm fine. You'll put me right. I'll do everything you tell me to, I promise."

"It's over?" She asked him.

"Yes. Now, can I go inside my house, or do you intend to leave me standing here on this bad leg all day?"

Mingo sat at the table, finishing off his third piece of pie. Katie sat on his knee and Israel sat at his left. Jemima was sitting across from him, no doubt ready to hand him another piece. Rebecca had commanded Daniel into bed, as soon as he had finished his super. She came out from their room saying, "Well, I say so! Now lay down and rest!"

"That man would insist he's fine, while a grizzly was chewing on him!" She said in frustration. "Israel, you and Katie ought to get to bed."

"Can we say good-night to Uncle Dan?" Katie asked in her quiet voice.

"Yes, but don't stay in there too long." He needs to sleep.

Mingo started to rise, "Well, I guess I'll head out to the lean-to."

"Oh, no you won't. You can sleep right next to the fire. You don't need to run off." Rebecca smiled at him.

"I'm not running off. I prefer to sleep under the stars, you know that."

"Alright, then, but finish your pie first." She watched him eat. Glancing at Jemima who had moved to the fire and was finishing a dress she'd been sewing she said, "He told you not to tell me anything, didn't he."

"I missed your pie, Rebecca. I must have dreamt of your apple crisp once a week." He smiled at her. She sighed, frustrated.

"He looks terrible." She said and Mingo looked up at her. "I suppose the two of you are trying to protect me. Well, I'll leave it alone for once. Your both home. I am happy beyond measure."

"The only thing he needs is you, Rebecca." Mingo said. "He'll mend. You'll see to that." He smiled at her as he rose to head outside.

She walked him to the door, and as he turned to leave, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Mingo. Thank you for bringing him home safe." He smiled down at her.

"Hey!" Daniel's called from across the room, "You trying to steal my girl?"

"Impossible." Mingo said disappearing into the night. He could hear Rebecca's voice as he walked out to his home away from home.

"Daniel Boone, get back in bed! Honestly, you told me not four hours ago, you'd do as I say!"

He smiled knowing Daniel would recover, he had no choice. The only person he knew with more determination and stubbornness than Daniel Boone was Mrs. Rebecca Boone. Daniel didn't stand a chance.


	14. Epilogue

Daniel stared out into the darkness of the midnight sky. He thought homecoming would bring him peace, but he was not at ease. He'd tried to relax and fall back into the pattern of his life. He was glad beyond words to be home with Rebecca and the children, but something always kept him at a distance. Mingo had been true to his word, and no one but he and Daniel knew the true identity of Dark Arrow. The memory of Dark Arrow's last moments haunted him. He knew Becky was worried. He had said almost nothing of the journey. He could not share any of it with her and it pained him for he was not a man comfortable with secrets. He looked out at the hollow stars.

He was not surprised to see his wife step out onto the porch. She smiled at him saying, "There you are." She sat down next to him on the front step. "It's cold," she said shivering in her nightgown and wrapping her slender arms around herself. He glanced at her and started to rise to fetch her a blanket, but she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back down beside her. "It's alright." Still he said nothing. She kept her fingers wrapped around his arm.

"Daniel," She began. She leaned over and glanced at the side of his face. He was miserable, that much she could see. She nudged him with her hip, but still he was silent.

"Well, you kept your word." She said. "You came back home to me. Although, now that its behind us, I'll have to admit you had me worried." He met her eyes then.

"I'd never break a promise to you." He said. "I fear that temper of yours - its more fearsome than a grizzly." He gave her his sideways grin. She smiled back and opened her mouth ready to speak. He knew what she wanted to say - what she wanted to ask.

"Don't ask me, please, Becky." He said stopping her and suddenly serious. "I can't tell you about it."

She sighed squeezing his arm. "Protecting me again?" He nodded.

"Hmmm." She studied him. She rose and walked down the steps to stand in front of him. She stood in the dust in her bare feet facing him at eye level.

"You don't want to tell me who you found at the end of all this? You don't want to tell me how you stopped it? He looked down and away from her. Gently, she lifted his chin and turned his face back to her.

"I know who you found." She said very softly. He drew in a quick and sudden breath.

"Becky, I . . ." He began. She rested her fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"You forget how much people talk around here. They described everything that they'd heard - including what the attackers looked like." She met his eyes and smiled at him sadly. "I know you killed him. And knowing you, you doubt yourself - whether it was right. You think you failed somehow or broke some law." She rested her hands on his shoulders. He was shaking.

"Dan, laws are for men. That was no man you killed. What he's done; what he did to our boy . . ." Her voice failed her. She swallowed hard. "You are a good man and I won't let him rob you of that too. The world will believe you did this for the people of Kentucky. The rest of it is no one's business but ours. But I know," She said fiercely looking straight into his eyes, "I know, you did it for James."

"Rebecca," His voice was soft. "I did it for you."

She was crying now and so was he. He shook with sobs - for the peace that had been lost all these years for so many people, for the memory of her eyes when he'd told her sister was dead, and for the boy they'd lost so long ago. At the same time, he felt a great unshackling. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that he feared she'd turn from him, if she knew the truth and what he'd done. A relief beyond words filled him at her understanding and acceptance. He pulled her towards him into his lap and buried his face in her shoulder. They wept together as the new moon rose over the land of Ken-tah-ten. After a time, he rose and carried her shivering into the home they'd carved together in the heart of the wilderness. He was home.


End file.
